Unexpected Love
by emoKj
Summary: Rocco has been searching for ancient blood vials but what will happen if finds something else, like love? Rocco/OC:Harley Johnson


Rocco, Kat, Tripp, and Claude traveled the streets of Hipsterville, searching for their breakfast. Claude groaned as he wanted to go for the sexy blond in the miniskirt, but Kat told him wait because she with a group of friends and it would draw too much attention to them. Tripp just nodded in agreement to what Kat had stated. While Rocco just tried keeping his wildly untameble raven hair in his usual black beanie. He didn't care who he fed on as long as he got something before he went crazy.

After the whole comotion was over they passed by some resturants and the outlet mall they had. They could get breakfast and shop at the same time as Kat had stated while filing her razor like nails.

They had finally gotten their meal and were off to the mall, or Hot Topic. Rocco purchased some new beanies, jeans, and shirts, that hugged his well-built form tightly. Tripp got suspenders, vests and long sleeve dress shirts, his classic and usual attire. Claude got a new vintage leather jacket that had rips and safety pins all over it. Kat, who took the longest, walked out with what looked like the entire store.

"Got enough bags Kat?"Claude chimed, Kat mearly glared at him.

"Shut up Claude"she growled in a threatening tone.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"he challenged. _"Oh boy"_ Rocco thought. _"This can not in okay"_Tripp thought as he listened to the scene through his blasting headphones.

"Hey guys let's not fight okay. We are friends after all"Rocco said calmly.

"No I'm gonna dig my fingers so far in his skin he's -"she yelled but was cut off by Rocco's strong large hand covering her mouth.

"Kat please you wish you -"Claude started but was also cut off by a hand clasping onto his lips.

"Both of you should just stop, we're friends and always will -"Rocco said but was intrigued by what he saw.

_"How gorgeous"_ he thought as his eyes grazed over the most beautiful girl he had ever seen by far. She was short dainty and oh so hot. Her face so beautiful, so perfect and lovely, everything on it was perfectly matched to it. It was cover in dark colors, her eyes held a large amount of black eyeliner, and smoky eye shadow, her lips coded with black lip stick. Her face held only two piercings, both black, a hoop on her right side of her nose, and a horse shoe ring in the right side of her lip. Her ears were adored with black hoops and studs, he lost track at five.

Her curvy body stuck in an amazing black strapless dress that clung to her chest and torso, it fit like glove, but was only to the top of her knee. Her legs were long and perfectly shaped, as if she was track runner or a dancer of some sort. Rocco could feel himself staring at the girl with a large amount of ecstasy in his body. He wanted her to be his, only he didn't know how to get her.

She was surrounded by a group of Goths. She finally noticed that he was staring at him and smiled a small at him. He noticed something in her deep violet eyes, something that he had seen for many years in every painting on himself. Her eyes were filled with torment and sadness. She looked as though she was uncomfortable, being around those people, or was it because he was staring at her? He thought about realizing that he hadn't made staring at her any better by doing it with a cold bored expression, so finally he returned her smile, with one that showed off his fangs, but not intentionally. The girl stared in awe at him then raised an eyebrow at him. Rocco didn't think she would do what she did next. She walked right over to him.

He hadn't realized that his hands were still on Claude and Kat's mouths. He quickly pulled them away and tried to make his hair look at least a little tamer or presentable, but the girl only laughed at it. She actually love the way his hair looks, so untamed and natural. The girl's name is Harley, she's human but loves the idea of supernatural stuff, like ghosts, werewolves, but mostly vampires.

"Hi"Harley said her voice normally higher than it was now. Rocco smiled at her which made her smile. _"His fangs are so sexy and cute"_she thought.

"Hi"Rocco muttered. Kay groaned loudly and grabbed Rocco's arm tightly.

"You've been staring at her this long and all you have to say is hi"Kat growled and he sighed.

"I'm Claude"Claude said gliding in-front of Harley, he knew this would make Rocco's aggressive behavior flare and show his true feelings for Harley. Harley smiled at him and shook his now extended hand.

"Harley"she said sheepishly. Rocco clapped his hand on Claude's shoulder and pulled him back forcefully. He pushed his way back towards Harley and held his hand out to her.

"I'm Rocco"he said and she smiled at him. She placed her dainty hand in his and felt a chill go up her arm. She loved the way her hand felt in his, he did with hers in his.

"It's nice to meet"she said staring into his black eyes with her deep violet ones.

"Same here"he said then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Tripp staring at him through his square glasses.

"We are going to the Coffin Club tonight, are we not?"Tripp asked with a raised eyebrow at his long time friend. Rocco did want to go with his friends but he could always do that, he decided to stay with Harley, that is if she didn't mind.

"You guys go I'll make there before one"he said and his friends nodded. Harley was excited that he was going to stay with her for a while, for some reason that she didn't understand. As Claude, Tripp and Kat left Rocco turned back to face Harley and smiled widely at her.

"So would like to get something to eat, or catch a movie?"he asked but she only shrugged.

"It depends is this going to be a date?"she asked him in an innocent tone.

"Do you want it to be?"he asked taking a step closer to her. She liked being close him, almost as much as he did her. He placed his hands in his pocket and waited for her answer. Haley didn't know if she wanted it to be a date or not. The only thing she really knew was, was that he was really hot, she liked being around him, there's something different about him and he has the same sadness in his eye that she was in the mirror almost everyday of her life.

"Sure we could do that but my friends and I were going to a gig"she said and he raised an eyebrow at her. He wondered where she was performing or what she was performing.

"Oh so you wanna a rain check?"he asked and she looked away. Haley was afraid of his reaction.

"I do"she muttered and he nodded. He sighed but didn't give up yet.

"Well how about tomorrow?"he asked her.

"I'm sorry we have gigs all this week"she said in a sad tone, she really did want go out with him even if he didn't think she was telling the truth.

"If you don't to go out with me just tell me"Rocco said sternly. Harley did want to go out with him.

"Rocco I do want to go out with you, it's just my band is counting me and I've been committed to them for two years, but I've only met you two minutes ago"Harley said which made Rocco smile slightly.

"Then when can we go out?"he asked and she smiled widely, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"How about Tuesday next week?"she asked and he sighed. He draped his muscular arm around her shoulder.

"Well I guess it will have to do"he said nonchalantly, which made her laugh.

"Good then I'll see you at four, before my gig and after practice"she said and he nodded.

"Wait at night or in the afternoon?"he asked and she laughed.

"The afternoon duh"she said and he laughed at himself for being so weird.

"I'm sorry for being weird"he muttered but she stared at him. She didn't care if he was weird she only wanted to know him for him.

"I really couldn't give a shit if you're weird everyone's weird in their own way"she said and he smiled.

"Thank you. Oh but you should go, you know your gig"he said and she nodded.

"Wanna walk me? I mean it is the gentlemanly thing to do".

"Sure, I'd love to".

"Good because I'd love you to walk me".

"Where are we going?".

"Some private party, it is in the woods, well the park by the woods".

"Well the woods are quite romantic, eh?"Rocco said which gave Haley the message.

"I don't hook up with guys on the -"she started but Rocco only chuckled.

"I don't want to hook up, I only wanted to have some alone time"Rocco said placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them slightly. He could feel the tension in her shoulder and squeezed them harder, trying not to hurt her, with his half vampire strength. She stopped walking and shrugged his hands off of her shoulders.

"Don't"she said sternly and he brushed her hair away from her neck gently.

"Why not I like being able to touch you, and caress your skin softly or to take all of the tension out of your shoulders"Rocco said sweetly which made Harley blush furiously. That made Rocco smell her delicious rare blood. He could almost taste it, he was imagining his fangs poke into her soft slightly sun kissed skin. He wanted to bite her and drink every last drop of her blood, but he had a conscious, and he liked her too much. Placed one single kiss on the nape of her neck, _"It's only one kiss"_ he thought.

"Hey you, are you okay?"Harley asked waving her hand in Rocco's face, his eyes were closed. She liked his lips on her neck the way they were so soft and plump.

"Yeah"he said blinking several times repeatedly.

"Well we're here"she said gesturing to an open field that had teenagers, and an over sized stage in the middle of the woods.

"Oh well I was kind of going to stay here for a while"Rocco said which made Harley happy.

"Okay, but the gig doesn't start for another hour or so"she said and he smiled.

"Then we can have some alone time"he said in a husky voice. Rocco grabbed Harley's waist in large strong hands and placed his forehead on hers.

"Can I tell you something?"he asked her and she nodded.

"I like being close to you"he said then grabbed her face looking deep into her deep violet eyes.

"Rocco?"she questioned.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I told the same thing?"she asked him. He smiled and kissed her lightly. Her lips felt so soft and and vibrant on his. His lips, however, were full and excited on hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like hours to them.

"Harley, I know this gonna sound out of the box and really early to say something like this but I love you"Rocco said taking her closer into him.

"I think I love you too"she said staring into his black eyes with her violet ones.

Rocco grabbed her hands in his and kissed them with butterfly kisses. Rocco could feel himself getting hungry, for Harley. He could feel his fangs growing out of his gums. Harley hadn't noticed this and wrapped her arms around his middle snuggling deep into his muscular chest. He tighten his grip pulling her deeper into his body, he could smell her blood. It was teasing him just flowing through her body inches away from his fangs.

Harley felt at home snuggling into Rocco's chest his arms wrapped around her protectively, his grip tight and warm. She felt alive for the first time in her life. Rocco pulled her away from him and sighed. They felt a pain inside their chests from being pulled out of their embrace.

"I'm sorry, I have to go"he muttered not looking at her. Harley was puzzled by his actions but brushed them off.

"Okay but we are still on for Tuesday right?"she asked him. He hesitated for a bit then nodded. She grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to her body. She leaned on his chest and smiled happily.

"Good night"she said softly. Rocco couldn't control himself any more he needed her delicious blood. His fangs were fully out, all he had to do was bite, he wanted to oh so badly but he couldn't.

"Good night"he said shaking his head mentally. Harley grabbed his face and kissed him lightly on his lips. That was only time Rocco actually felt like he could control his hunger. He wanted only her love at that point, nothing else, just her love. Harley stared at his untamed hair which made him want to tame it as much as possible, but she grabbed his hands.

"Don't I like it that way, natural, like a lion"she said and he smiled.

"You do?"he asked confused as to if he had heard her right.

"Mmhm"she said and kissed his cheek. This made Rocco and herself blush wildly, to a bright red color. Rocco grabbed her small waist in his hands and pulled her closer to him. Harley loved being snuggled up to Rocco, she felt like he actually loved her, the only thing she felt like she really needed at this point, considering her past. She began rubbing his toned chest in small circles with her dainty pale hand and fingers. He liked, no loved that feeling, her hands felt so small against his chest, like ants on a picnic blanket. They danced on the soft black fabric of his shirt, gently pressing on his chest. Rocco chuckled at her actions and kissed the top of her head, as if to say I love you.

"I love you" Rocco said softly while stroking her soft black hair.

They had been so preoccupied in sharing their love that they had not realized that the Rave was about to start in less than two minutes. Rocco finally noticed this and pulled away from their embrace and kissed her deep and long on her soft lips.

"Your gig is about to start"he said with a small smile.

"I know I should go"she groaned with a laugh.

"Well I guess this is good night until we meet again"Rocco said softly and she nodded.

"Good night"she said placing a small kiss on his full lips. They wanted that one kiss to last forever, but they were interrupted by Harley's band mates.

"Haley we're up in twenty seconds"Harley's friend, Maddie yelled from the mic.

"So get your bassist ass up here"Harley's friend, Olive, shouted into the mic.

"I have to go, but I'll see you Tuesday"Harley said backing away quickly, almost causing herself to fall over.

"Of course, now go play your heart out, but leave some of it for me"Rocco said sweetly, making her blush a dark red.

Tuesday felt like it would never come but it did eventually it did. Harley was in her room getting ready for her date with Rocco. She grabbed her black ballet flats, black skinny jeans, purple and black striped arm warmers and socks that matched. She didn't know whether to wear her purple All Time Low shirt or the plain purple v-neck, she ended up wearing the All Time Low shirt. She pulled on multiple bracelets and a purple choker that had spikes all around it.

Rocco stood at the exact spot where they had met, a single red rose in his large hands. He was dressed in a tight fitting black v-neck, a dog collar wrapped around his muscular neck, black straight legged jeans that were stuffed into a pair of combat boots and, of course, a black beanie. He waited patiently for Haley to show up. He glanced at the clock tower.

"Four ten"he sighed. He stared at the clock for another minute or so until someone grabbed his hand. Before he even turned around to see them he knew who it was, Haley.

"Nice of you to join me"he laughed. She blew out a huge breath and smiled.

"Band practice when on longer than expected"she said and he nodded.

"I understand"he said draping his arm around her shoulders.

"This is for you"he said handing the rose to her. She stared at it in awe and kissed him lightly on his lips. Harley was ecstatic, no one had ever given her a rose, ever. Rocco could see her face light up.

"Thank you"she said giving him a small hug. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head gently.

"You're welcome"he cooed.

"So where are we going?"she asked and he smiled widely.

"I was thinking we could go anywhere you want"he said slyly.

"Oh then let's go to the park"she said and he nodded.

"Of course"he said wrapping his arm around her small waist. Harley let out a whimper, then Rocco smelt fresh blood, more importantly Harley's fresh blood.

"Ow that hurts"she laughed at herself. Rocco stared intently at the blood on her finger, as she was about to put her finger in her mouth Rocco grabbed her hand gently.

"Let me, my love"he cooed and stucked the blood off of her finger. Harley was taken aback by his actions, _"Why is he licking my bloody finger?"_she thought. She looked at him horrorfied that he was still licking it, because there was barley one drop of blood, if even that much. She started feeling weak after he did this another minute or two. He wrapped in his arms around her waist holding her up just in case she past out or got too weak to stand. He pulled his lips away from her finger and licked his lips.

_"Delicious"_ he thought. With his animal side gone, the real Rocco came to and noticed that he held Harley's, possibly dead body in his arms.

"Oh gosh"he said finally realizing what he had done.

"Harley, my love, I'm sorry, please. . please speak to me"he pleaded but his works fell on dead ears. Harley had past out and was now in a pit of pure darkness and despair. _"What happened?"_ was all she could think at this point.

Rocco sat in a chair directly next to Harley's hospital bed, impatiently waiting for her to wake up so he could apologize for being so stupid and irresponsible. He held on to her her hands tightly, being careful not to hurt her, because of all of the needles and machines.

"I'm the biggest douche on the planet"he grumbled out loud. He waited and waited for hours until finally Harley's eyes opened slowly. Rocco nearly knocked her out of her bed when he looked up.

"Harley"he said and kissed her softly on her lips. The heart rate machine went crazy when this happened, making Rocco and Harley laugh heavily.

"Are you okay, my love?"he asked sweetly while looking into her eyes.

"Thirsty but all in all yeah"she said nonchalantly.

"Good"he said softly, rubbing her hands with his thumbs.

"Rocco?".

"Yes?".

"What happened?".

"Harley do you believe in vampires?".

"Of course".

"Well that's what happened. I'm a vampire, well half but still a vampire none the less, and when that rose pricked your finger I couldn't really control myself, and through that little prick I drunk a lot of your blood and I am sorry for that".

"Rocco, you're a vampire?"Harley said with an excited looked on her face.

"Yes, my love, this doesn't put a stain on our relationship, does it?"Rocco asked hopefully, while he stared deeply into her eyes and stroked her hair.

"Of course not, I love you and nothing can take that away. But I have one question"she said.

"Yes?"

"Can you turn me?"

"No, not now, or ever unless we those blood vials"he said softly.

"Oh"she said a little disappointed in his response.

"But when I do find them I will if you still want me to"he said and she sat up.


End file.
